


Desperate Times

by BasementVampire



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Desperation, Hotel Sex, Just smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, lol basically thats all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Sometimes, Gerard just needed it hard.





	

It was one of those nights.

Frank could tell—from the way Gerard wouldn't stop grinding against him onstage, to his hot touches and seductive words as they gathered their things from the dressing room, and how he kept shifting around in the backseat of the cab, running his hand up and down Frank's thigh and whining about how long the ride to the hotel was.

Frank's thoughts were confirmed once they were settled into their hotel room.  Gerard grabbed him by his hair and kissed him roughly, moaning into it already.

Frank knew how his boyfriend got sometimes—sometimes Gerard just got really desperate and horny, and when he was in one of those moods, he wasn't satisfied unless he got absolutely _ruined_.

So that was how Frank found himself, in their hotel room after the show, growling and shoving Gerard up against the wall.  The action momentarily broke their kiss, causing Gerard to whine.

"Shut the fuck up," Frank ordered, reconnecting their lips.  He hitched his leg up between Gerard's, and Gerard started rutting against him immediately, moaning loudly against Frank's lips.

Moving down to suck at his boyfriend's neck, Frank dug the fingers of one hand into Gerard's hips.  Frank slipped his other hand up his shirt, clawing at the soft, pale skin of Gerard's chest and stomach.

"Ah, fuck, Frank!" Gerard gasped, grinding his hips frantically against Frank's thigh.

Frank left hickies and wet kisses up and down his neck, twisting one of Gerard's nipples as he did so.  Frank smirked at the noise he made—something between a yelp and a choking sound—and could feel himself growing harder in his pants.

Suddenly, Frank pulled back and flipped them around, so that his back was against the wall.

Gerard whimpered when their kissing and touching halted.  "Frank—"

Frank fisted a hand in Gerard's hair and shoved him to his knees.  He pulled Gerard's face to his crotch, growling, "Suck, bitch."

Gerard moaned loudly, fumbling to get Frank's jeans and boxers off.  He finally took Frank's cock in his hand, leaning in to suck lightly at the head.

"Fuck, c'mon, Gerard," Frank gritted out, tugging his hair.

Gerard let his mouth fall open as Frank began thrusting in harshly, pace hard and fast from the get-go.  Frank dropped his head back against the wall, every thrust of his hips and choked moan from Gerard sending shivers down his spine.

Gerard clawed at the other man's hips and thighs, whimpering as he was held in place by the nails digging into his scalp, fingers clutching at the tresses.  Frank was letting out these sweet, breathy little moans that went straight to Gerard's dick, and fuck, he didn't know how much longer he could wait.

" _Ah_ , Gerard," Frank sighed, looking down at his lover, sweaty and desperate on the floor before him.  He looked fucking wrecked already, red lips stretched wide around Frank's cock, spit running down his chin.

Gerard's eyes fluttered open when Frank pushed him back off his cock.

"On the bed, on your hands and knees," Frank ordered.  "Spread your legs for me, slut."

Gerard went to the bed, stripping off his clothes on the way.  Frank licked his lips at his boyfriend's long, pale legs, and took off his own clothes, as well.

Gerard got on his hands and knees atop the white sheets, looking at Frank over his shoulder.  He was pulling off his shirt, smirking when he caught Gerard staring.

"Like what you see?" he chuckled.

Gerard bit his lip and averted his eyes, blushing.  A moment later, he felt the bed dip, signaling that Frank had sat behind him.  He petted Gerard's hair, leaving open-mouthed kisses along the back of his neck.  His free hand snaked around Gerard's waist to grasp his leaking cock, giving slow, teasing strokes and grinning at the way Gerard whimpered and squirmed.

"Look at you, so desperate already.  You're a dirty little slut, huh, Gee?" he purred.

"Yes."  It was high and needy.

"Say it," Frank growled in his ear.

Gerard felt his face heat up.  "I'm a dirty little slut," he muttered.

Gerard screeched when Frank smacked his ass, hard, and yanked hiss head back by the hair.  "Louder," Frank demanded with another tug at his boyfriend's hair.

"I'm a dirty little slut!" Gerard cried.

Frank rocked his hips against Gerard's ass, biting back a moan.  "That's right, and I'm gonna fuck you so hard you can't walk straight for _days_."

Gerard let out a throaty moan, pushing his hips back into Frank, who was grinding against his ass.  "Oh, fuck, _please_ , Frankie."

"God, you're such a _whore_ ," he panted.

Gerard moaned, high and whiny, when Frank started to finger him, gasping and canting his hips back.  It didn't take long before he was begging Frank to "just hurry up and fuck me already, goddamn."

Frank pulled his fingers out of Gerard and grabbed the lube from where he'd tossed it on the bed.  Gerard watched him prep himself through half-lidded eyes; Frank stroked himself slowly, head dropping back and mouth hanging open in an obscene display of pleasure that made Gerard's stomach twist with want.

"C'mon, c'mon," he breathed, wiggling his hips a bit.  "Fuck me, Frankie."

Frank stilled his actions, grabbing Gerard's ass and lining up.  He leaned over Gerard, draped across his back and growling in his ear, "Don't tell me what to do, bitch."

With that, he pushed in, eliciting a choked noise from Gerard.  Gerard's hands clutched desperately at the sheets, and he whined high in his throat.

Frank let out a breathy moan when he bottomed out, mouthing wetly at his boyfriend's neck.  After a moment, he asked, "You good?"  All kinkiness aside, Gerard's pleasure and safety were his top priorities.

Gerard nodded.  "Yeah, go."

Frank started thrusting in, slowly at first, but getting quicker with every little moan and mumbled swear from Gerard.

"Feels good, slut?" Frank cooed, smacking Gerard's ass, and earning a desperate moan.

Suddenly, Gerard keened loudly, back arching as he fell onto his chest on the bed, arms unable to hold himself up.  Frank angled his thrusts to continue hitting that spot, turning Gerard into a moaning mess.

"Oh, fuck, _yeah_!  Frankie, right there—ah—fuck!" he cried, slamming his hips back to meet Frank's.

Frank groaned and grabbed Gerard's hair, his other hand on his chest, and pulled him up so his back was against Frank's chest.  Gerard panted, red, swollen lips parted, as his eyes rolled back.

"O-oh, _Frankie_ , fuck," he moaned, voice low and husky.  He tangled a hand in Frank's hair, kissing him sloppily.

Frank could tell he was getting close, and reached a hand around to jerk him off, quick and rough.  Within minutes, Gerard was screaming and coming, mouth opening in an 'O' and back arching sharply.  Frank fucked him through his orgasm, following soon after.  He clawed at Gerard's chest and hip, biting into his neck to stifle his moan.

All too soon, it was over, and the two were lying on the bed, sweaty and spent.  After a moment, Gerard kissed his boyfriend messily, muttering, "Thank you."

Frank smiled sleepily.  "Love you, Gee."

"Love you, too," Gerard said with a smirk.  "...Wanna go again?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Also, I've got an awful case of writer's block, so if you have any prompts/suggestions/requests feel free to leave a comment. I would love some fresh ideas!  
> <3


End file.
